heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Granata Press
The '' 'Granata Press' '' was a publishing house located in Bologna. History The Granata Press has published books, magazines, comic books, and was among the first to translate and import with continuity manga and anime Japanese. The publication of '' Fist of the North '' container and the two magazines '' Zero nippon comix '' and '' Mangazine '', launched the manga market in Italy. The first was addressed to science fiction and action series and the second focuses on the comic series or the particular cut. Mangazine also had inserts in-depth on specific issues of the manga and anime, which was pretty groundbreaking at the time. You need to Granata Press the first Italian edition for the home video market of the soul '' Future Boy Conan ',' which came out in full in the early 90s in a series of VHS which mirrors the same dubbing used for television broadcasting in the early 80s, and the first attempt to translate and import series of OAV. Between the 1990 and 1994 is published '' Zero '', the first container magazine published by Granata Press Release on newsstands in November 1990 to the cover price of 3,500 lire. The first issue contained the first two episodes manga momentous: '' Fist of the North '' (whose subsequent adventures were published in Z Compact) and '' Xenon ''. The publication continued until at number 39 among the manga published: '' Baoh '', '' Patlabor '', '' Sanctuary '', '' Spriggan '', '' Gunhead '', '' Appleseed '', ''Macross II' ',' 'Alita' ',' 'Genocyber' '. After the end of '' Zero ',' Grenade Press published a second edition of the magazine, increasing the size and inserting color. Among the published manga: '' Lycanthrope Leo '', '' Genocyber '', '' Alita '' and the miniseries at the base of the saga '' Fist of the North '.' The experiment was not a success and closed after a few numbers. Another magazine dedicated to manga is '' Mangazine '', where they are published, among others, '' Lum '' (which was later dedicated the new magazine Manga Classic series), '' Ranma 2.1 '', '' Never '', '' Patlabor '' and '' Kamui ''. At Granata also published '' Manga Classic '', who presented the manga '' Mazinger Z '' and, later, the manga de '' Great Mazinger '' (already presented by Fabbri 15 years earlier). This necklace would eventually have to present for the first time in Italy also the stories of '' UFO Robot Grendizer '' made by Go Nagai and Gosaku Ota, but the limited evidence of sales imposed the closure of '' Manga Classic '', so it was necessary to wait for the 2007 before you can read in the Italian '' Grendizer '' Ota. Finally, '' Z Star '', which published the manga '' Devilman '' and '' Captain Harlock ''. In 1991 published the book '' Anime guide to Japanese animation cinema '', a sort of encyclopedia of anime the result of a research project, which has the form of a sheet all the Japanese animated series from the beginning until 1988. For each animated series are given a set of data, including year of creation, date of airing Japanese and Italian authors and plot. In 1996 the Granata Press has failed, leaving several rounds incomplete. Many of these were later republished in full by another publishing house, the Star Comics. Publications (partial) Comics * '' Appleseed '' of Masamune Shirow * '' Baoh ',' of Hiroiko Araki * '' Bastard !! ',' of Kazushi Hagiwara * '' Captain Harlock ',' of Leiji Matsumoto * '' Crying Freeman ',' of Ryoichi Ikegami * '' Devilman ',' of Go Nagai * '' Grey ',' of Yoshihisa Tagami * '' Horobi '' of Yoshihisa Tagami * '' Saint Seiya ',' of Kurumada Masami * '' Kamui '' of Sanpei Shirato * '' The Fellowship of the gallows ',' of Magnus and Romanini * '' Lady Oscar ',' of Ryoko Ikeda * '' Lum ',' of Rumiko Takahashi (incomplete) * '' Never ',' of Kazuya Kudo and Ryoichi Ikegami * '' Maison Ikkoku ',' of Rumiko Takahashi (incomplete) * '' Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind '', by Hayao Miyazaki * '' Fist of the North ',' of Yoshiyuki Okamura and Tetsuo Hara * '' Ranma ½ ',' of Rumiko Takahashi (incomplete) * '' Sanctuary ',' of Sho Fumimura and Ryoichi Ikegami * '' Ushio and Tora ',' of Kazuhiro Fujita (incomplete) * '' Xenon ',' of Masaomi Kanzaki * '' Gundam 0083 '' * '' Dirty Pair '' Books * '' The Disney Italian ',' of Luca Boschi, Leonardo Gori and Andrea Sani 1990 * '' The Enchanted females '' of Magnus 1990 * '' Anime guide to Japanese animation cinema '', edited by Andrea Baricordi, Massimiliano De Giovanni, Andrea Pietroni, Barbara Rossi Sabrina Tunesi 1991 * '' Down in the delirium '' of Alda Teodorani 1991 * '' The anaconda '' of George Scerbanenco 1991 * '' Life is a crap '' of Leo Malet 1991 * '' The women, love '' of Guido Crepax 1991 * '' The black moons '' of Lucio Fulci 1992 * '' Iron recent '' of Marcello Fois 1992 * '' The Eye Witness - The cinema of Lucio Fulci '' of Michele Romagnoli 1992 * '' The world of manga - Introduction to Japanese comics '' of Thierry Groensteen 1992 * '' The painting killed '' of Paolo Di Orazio 1993 * '' Dark '' of Lorenzo Marzaduri 1993 * '' Erotica '93. Festival of eroticism '' 1993 * '' Falange Armata '' of Carlo Lucarelli 1993 * '' Hiawata Pete '' of Francesca Ghermandi 1993 * '' The sun is not for us '' of Leo Malet 1993 * '' The postcard more stinking '' of Alberto Lorenzini and Gianfranco Monti 1993 * '' The roots of evil '' of Alda Teodorani 1993 * '' But ... Women '' of Nicola Casamassima 1993 * '' Pericles black '' of Joseph Ferrandino 1993 * '' Fant'Asia - The fantastic cinema of the Far East '' of Richard Esposito - Max Della Mora - Massimo Monteleone 1994 * '' We Robot - Space Toys '' of Massimo Monteleone - Guglielmo Lady 1994 Magazines * '' Kaos '' * '' Zero '' (1990-1994) * '' Mangazine '' * '' Z Compact '' * '' Manga Classic '' * '' Manga Classic New Series '' * '' Z Star '' Video Aside from its own issues, the Granata Press distributed the production of Manga Video dubbed in Italian. * '' Giant Robot '' until the third episode. * '' Rumic World '' Category: Italian publishers of anime and manga